Wearing a hospital gown in a public area within a hospital can be a very humbling and humiliating experience. These gowns are typically in the form of a long shirt-like structure with ties along each free edge of the gown. The gowns often tie up at the back of the patient.
Even when the ties are properly tied with one another, there are large gaps left between each tie through which the user of the gown is exposed.